Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an inspection system and inspection method, and in particular to an inspection system and inspection method for water resistance inspection of an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of technology, a lot of waterproof electronic devices have been provided (for example, a waterproof smartphone or digital camera). The function of being waterproof can fail because of unexpected gaps generated by poor fabrication or collisions during delivery. However, there still seems to be no effective method nowadays for inspecting the water resistance of an electronic device.